


ASH'S STRANGE FAMILY REUNION PART 2 LEGENDARY REUNION

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: ASH RETURNS BACK HOME TO KENO REGIN
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena





	1. HOME

ASH'S STRANGE FAMILY REUNION PART 2 LEGENDARY REUNION  
CHAPTER 1  
ASH'S P.O.V.

I WAS OUT SIDE PLAYING BASKETBALL  
WITH I BELIEVE I CAN FLY PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND  
ASH?"  
I TURNED AROUND TO SEE MY MOM STANDING ON THE PORTCH  
WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HER SON IT'S AFTER MIDNIGHT"  
SHE SAID WALKING OVER TO ME  
I COULDN'T SLEEP HOUSE"  
WELL NEITHER COULD WE WITH ALL THAT NOISE YOU'RE MAKING"  
I'M SORRY MOM I'M JUST SO EXCITED TO BE BACK"  
AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I'M FINNALY HOME"  
SUDDENLY MY MOM'S FACE TURNED SERIOUS  
WELL BETTER COME IN ASH"  
HUH WHY IS SOMETHING WRONG MOM?"  
I ASKED CONFUSED  
I'M NOT SURE WHAT IT IS BUT YES"  
RIGHT"  
ISAID PICKING UP MY BALL RUNNING INSIDE THE HOUSE  
AFTER SHE RAN INSIDE SHE SHUT THE DOOR AND LOCKED IT  
CHARZARD WAS STANDING BY THE WINDOW HOLDING SOME TOWELS  
MY MOM WAS RIGHT  
SOON IT STARTED TED TO RAIN REALLY HARD  
AS SOON AS HE SAW ME HE RAN OVER TO ME  
AND OFFERED ME A TOWEL  
THANKS CHARZARD"  
I SAID TAKING IT FROM HIM  
THAT'S WHEN WE HEARD THE PHONE RING MY MOM RAN TO AWNSER IT  
HELLO WHO IS THIS HUH DAWN YOU WANNA TALK TO ASH SORRY IT'S LATE"  
MAYBE TOMORROW OK BYE"  
COME ON GUY'S LET'S GET TO SLEEP"  
RAOR"  
CHARZARD SAID NODDING HIS HEAD FALLOWING ME UPSTAIRS  
AFTER PUTTING ON MY PAJAMAS I JUMPED INTO BED  
I CAN'T BELIEVE IT TOMORROW IS THE DAY WE HEAD HOME"  
AND JUST LIKE THAT WE WERE OUT LIKE A LIGHT  
MEANWHILE BACK IN THE KANTO REAGION THE STORM GOT EVEN WORSE  
SOME OF THE WATER POKéMON TRAINERS WERE HELPING THE SAILOR'S  
IT'S ALRIGHT JUST GIVE ME YOUR HAND"  
MISTY SAID HOLDING OUT HER HAND ONE OF THE SAILORS TOOK IT  
JUMPING ONTO GARDOS'S BACK FORTUNATELY THAT WAS THE LAST ONE  
THE NEXT DAY BACK AT CLEMOT'S HOUSE  
ME AND MY MOM HAVE JUST FINISHED PACKING UP  
WELL THAT'S THE LAST OF IT"  
I SAID PULLING DOWN THE BACK DOOR OF THE VAN  
THANKS FOR LETTING US STAY HERE CLEMOT'S DAD"  
YOU'RE WELCOME ASH"  
ACTUALLY NOT COMPLETELY"  
CLEMOT SAID AS HIS DAD'S BLAZEKEN WAS HOLDING A ROOP TIED TO A BABY PONYTA WITH A RIBBON AROUND IT'S NECK HID BLAZEKEN

AFTER READING IT TURNED TO MY MOM IT'S UP TO YOU ASH"  
SHE SAID ALRIGHT I SAID SWINGING MY LEFT LEG OVER THE SIDE  
HOPPING ONTO IT'S BACK SERENA'S MOM WAS THERE TOO  
MIND IF SERENA COMES WITH US?  
I ASKED TURNING TO HER IT'S ALRIGHT WITH ME"  
IS IT SAFE?"  
SHE ASKED  
SURE DO YOU TRUST ME?"  
WHAT SHE ASKED CONFUSED  
DO YOU TRUST ME?"  
I REAPETED HOLDING OUT MY HAND FOR HER TO TAKE  
YES SHE SAID TAKING IT I HELPED HER ONTO HIS BACK  
SEE YOU MY HOUSE I SAID WAVING TO THEM  
THE BABBY PONYTA STARTED TO TROT  
LATER ASH THEY SAID WAVING BACK  
MEMBERS OF THE ELITE HOEN LEAGUE WERE THERE TOO"  
THAT ASH SURE IS A REMARKABLE CHILD"  
HIS DAD SAID PUTTING HIS HANDD ON HIS HIP  
HE SURE IS"  
THE OLD SPARK HIMSELF AGREED  
WHEN  
WE FINNALY GOT TO THE END OF THE JOTO REGIN  
THE SONG HOME FROM PEPPY LONG STOCKING STARTED TO PLAY  
The breeze knows somethings happening, the dew knows something too.  
The sun, he smiles that special smile. The sweet song of the blackbird calls softly'cross the bay, and the flowers are dancing all the while.Come and be happy, the day shines around us.Come, follow me... Hey-ho! I'm Pippi!Pippi-i-o-ayy! Home and I'm happy as can be!My name is Pippi Pippi! Hip-hooray!What a fabulous day!Hey hear the music, a wonderful song.I feel the breeze in my hair. It's my kind of morning and I can't go wrong!I do whatever I care.Come and be happy, the day shines around us.Come, follow me, You will see...Hey-ho! I'm Pippi! I've sailed the ocean blue.I've fought with pirates two by two. Climbed all the mountains,now I'm home to stay! What a fabulous day.Hey-ho! I'm Pippi! Pippi-i-o-ayy!Home and I'm happy as can be! My name is PippiPippi! Hip-hooray! What a fabulous day...  
I THOUGHT YOU'RE NAME WAS ASH"  
SERENA SAID CONFUSED  
IT IS"  
THAT'S JUST ONE OF MY ALL TIME FAVORITE SONGS"  
WE FINNALY MADE IT BACK TO MYHOUSE I LEAPED OFF PONYTA LANDING NINJA STYLE THEN I HELPED SERENA CLIMB OFF  
IN THE SONG DID SHE REALLY DO ALL THOSE THINGS?"  
TBH I NEVER REALLY READ ANY OF THE BOOKS"  
WAIT BOOKS?"  
SERENA ASKED CONFUSED  
YEAH YOU SEE IN THE 90'S RETRO THINGS WERE VERY POPULAR"  
WOW"  
ALSO EVER HEARD OF SISTER SISTER?"  
HMM I DON'T THINK SO?"  
WELL IT'S A SHOW ABOUT THESE TWO GIRLS NAMED TIA AND TAMARA WHO WERE BOTH ADOPTED  
IN ONE EPISODE I DON'T REMBER WHICH ONE RODGER THIER NEIGHBOR TURNS INTO A HUNK AND ASKS EVERY GIRL TO THE DANCE BUT WHEN THEY FIND OUT THEY GET REALLY ANGRY IM TELLING YOU BECAUSE I NOTICED SOME OF THE GIRLS I MEET ACT STRANGE AROUND ME I'M JUST STARTING TO NOTICE BUT WHILE I'M FLATTERED I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR DATES ALTHOUGH THERE WAD ONLY TIME I DID LIKE A GIRL BUT THAT WAS YEARS AGO AND I DON'T WANT THE SAME THING ALSO IF GIRLS ARE TRULY SMART THEY WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT RIGHT NOW MY MAIN FOCUS IS ON MY DREAM BUT WILL SET MY DREAM ASIDE TO HELP BUT JUST NO FORCING ME TO DO STUFF LIKE CROSSDRESS"  
LITTLE DID I KNOW THAT PAUL AND BERRY WHO WERE FALLOWING US WERE EASE DROPPING ON US BERRY WAS SILENTLY SNICKERING TO HIMSELF JUST WAIT UNTIL THE GUYS HEAR ABOUT THIS"


	2. Chapter 2

HEY DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING?"  
HUH WHAT DO YOU MEAN ASH?"  
SERENA ASKED CONFUSED  
I'M NOT SURE IT JUST FEELS LIKE WE'RE BEING WATCHED"  
SHALL I SENS OUT.."  
I'M SORRY TO INTERUPT BUT I GOT THIS COVERED"

ISAID WALKING OVER TO THE BUSHES  
UH WHAT ARE YOU DO YOU GUY'S  
THINK YOU'RE DOING SPYING ON ME?"  
OH ASH HELLO WHAT'S UP?"

YOU GUYS IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHY YOU ARE.." BUT BEFORE I COULD CONTINUE MY MOM CAME INTO VIEW ASH SERENA ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT I HEARD SOME EXTRA VOICES?" OH WE'RE FINE JUST GOT SOME EASEDROPPERS" I SAID HOLDING UP BARRY AND PAUL IN FRONT OF HER

SO YOU'RE THE PAUL WHO'S BENN PICKING ON MY ASH IN THE HOEN REGION"  
SHE BENDING DOWN LEANING INTO HIS FACE   
YES MA'AM AND I'M VERY SORRY FOR DOING SO"  
AND THIS IS BERRY MY OTHER RIVAL"


End file.
